


Charging

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Tuvok stirs.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Charging

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He slips in and out of consciousness like a reed swayed by the river, flowing with the tide, held strong against the current by the lingering scent of his alpha on the pillows. Tuvok breathes it in. He lets her presence spread along his feverish skin, soothing the raging heat. When he comes to again, he needs her. 

He rolls over in her bed, legs irreparably tangled in the sheets. His body’s slick with new sweat, but he can tell that the old layer’s been gently washed away. She said she would take care of him. He knew she’d keep her word. 

He spots her in a chair over by the view port. She’s wearing her pink robe, the glossy fabric clinging to her curves, split over her thigh to show just enough skin to make him salivate. _Lust_ bubbles up in him. Tuvok sucks in a breath and tries to stomp that down. He claws for _logic_, but it’s left him. Heat’s a brutal thing. He’d first volunteered to ease her ruts—he even tried to phrase it as a duty. But his own heats came twice as hard, and she was there for him, open arms, then open legs. He can imagine sliding into her, both body and soul. They’re still connected through their minds. He melds with her every time this happens. Their bond grows stronger with each session. He can sense her weariness, but also her contentment. She looks away from the stars streaming past them, peering across her mug of pure black coffee. 

She asks him, intimately quiet, “Did you ever think it would come to this?”

Somehow, he knows just what she means. His mind is a seething pot of molten ash—full sentences are difficult. But he can read her perfectly. Only because he’s in the throes of heat does he admit, “No, but I had hoped.”

Kathryn _looks_ at him. Her reaction is minimal, expression trained from so many years of captaincy, but he can still see her surprise. She asks, whisper-soft, “Did you?” 

Tuvok licks his lips. They’re dry, though there’s water on the nightstand—she’s thought of everything, as usual. He isn’t thirsty for it. He only wants _her_. He tells her, “You are a remarkable woman, Captain. I consider it an honour to serve under you, and I confess my... affection... grew beyond professional standards.”

Kathryn chuckles lightly. “I think we’ve fallen as far away from professional as we can, Tuvok.”

Tuvok nods against the pillow. They had no choice, really—they’re a crew full of flawed species, plagued by mating instincts that had to force their hands. So far away from Starfleet, there was no other option. In truth, Tuvok wouldn’t have wanted any. He’s quite happy to watch his captain smile and rise from her chair. 

She saunters back towards the bed, looking gorgeous but feral, the _alpha_ pheromones drifting off of her in waves. Tuvok’s inner omega greedily drinks them down. Then Kathryn is crawling onto the mattress, and she leans down to brush a kiss across his temple. 

He wants to _have_ her. He wants to grab her, pull her into him, bring them together and become _one_. But his body’s weary, every part of him worn down. She murmurs, “You have been a very good omega for me, Commander.” Tuvok breaks. He smiles. She bids him, “Now go back to sleep. You deserve your rest.”

Tuvok always obeys her orders, both because she’s his captain and the one he loves.


End file.
